


Mini-ficlets III: the ficlets strike back

by romans



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Ficlets, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romans/pseuds/romans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets that weren't long enough to post individually; will be updated periodically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. with no lovin' in our hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTER DEATH (CANONICAL) I just want more Ellen any way I can get her.

Ellen was full of hate when she died. Hate for Dean, hate for John, hate for Sam and Bobby and the Devil himself. She even hated Jo, a little bit, for being stupid enough to go and die on her. Mostly she hated the Hellhounds, and they got the brunt of it- but Ellen- Ellen was hip-deep in Hell even before she died. It already had her in its grasp, one clammy little hand entwined in hers. 

Ellen Harvelle died brave, and died bloody, and died (spectacularly!) hating the whole world (what tragedy! what panache!). You could argue that she burned, sure, but there wasn’t much salt to scour the ground, no chance for the Winchesters to put the Harvelles to rest. And as for Lucifer- well, Jo was beyond his reach, but Ellen had fallen- okay, blown, in chunks- right into his lap.

She was practically giftwrapped. 

God Bless the Winchesters. They almost made it too easy, sometimes. It was like he didn’t even have to try. Just let them blunder through the world, destroying lives as they went, and pick up the pieces behind them. Breathe life into the wreckage. Let it ricochet back a little. 

So he pulls what’s left of Ellen out of the rubble, patches her up around the edges, gives her soul a friendly kiss. Breathes Jo’s name into her lungs, fills her broken heart with bile and blackness, reminds her exactly what the Winchesters have cost her (everything! 'S wonderful, as the old song goes). He even gives her back her old meatsuit. 

If Lucifer’s not allowed to bend the rules a little he doesn’t know what the chucklefucks upstairs are doing, right? It’s not like they give a shit. 

And if, Heaven forbid (no, literally), the wonder brothers do triumph over good and evil alike, she’ll be a nice surprise, somewhere down the road. A little bomb on a long fuse. An insurance policy. 

Lucifer strokes his rotting fingers through Ellen’s golden hair, hums happily against her scalp, and, with a snap of his fingers, sends her to Alastair.

She’ll claw her way out, eventually. It’s a comforting thought.


	2. Banana Bread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony/Pepper, a birthday party. Ficlet from tumblr.

“Eat it,” Pepper hisses, somehow managing to glare at Tony without turning her head to look at him. 

"Pep- I’ll get flashbacks, she’s got your cooking skills-"

A sharp elbow digs into his side and he suppresses a yelp, and manfully digs into the frosted, lumpy, _greasy_ plateful of what is, purportedly, banana bread. 

Bucky and Steve, party hats slightly askew, are digging in with gusto. It’s not their fault they lack functioning taste buds. They grew up during the Great Depression. He's almost _positive_ they'll eat anything you set down in front of them, and _like it_.

Maria Margaret Stark, birthday girl, baker, the four-year-old light of his life, watches him anxiously. 

Tony chews the lumpen creation, forces on his shiniest smile, and swallows. It’s his press smile, and suddenly he recalls every time his father turned his 1000-megawatt smile on Tony, polished and perfect and absent, when Tony wanted his attention. Suddenly the lump in his throat has nothing to do with the banana-bread abomination. 

"Hey," he says, tugging Maria into his lap. He flicks frosting onto her nose. "How about you and I take a cooking class, huh, kid? Teach your old man some new tricks." 

Cooking is just chemistry, and Tony Stark invented a new atom. Bonding with his kid while they bake brownies? Piece of cake. Literally.

He drops a kiss onto Maria’s auburn curls and then accepts another fork full of banana bread. Some sacrifices are worth everything.


End file.
